Mon Paradis en Enfer
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: Collab avec Rori : Ichigo est un chasseur de démon en équipe avec Byakuya Kuchiki pour l'ONG Gotei 13. Sa vie déjà mouvementée bascule quand il tape dans l'oeil d'un démon : Grimmjow -aïe- Avec en plus l'attirance de Byakuya pour sa personne. Help?
1. Prologue

Les auteurs sont **Nemuri no Rori** et **Asuka Tanku**

Rien n'est à nous sauf l'histoire. Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Les couples seront ByaIchi et GrimIchi (le couple final n'a pas été décidé)

Bonne lecture !

Mon Paradis en Enfer

Le démon courrait. **Ils **n'allaient pas tarder à le rattraper.

Arrêt.

Il reprit son souffle. Pesta contre un certain Roi qui envoyait ses sujets dévoués à la mort.

Départ.

En fait non. C'était _bien pire_ que la mort. Il rit nerveusement.

Et n'évita pas la lame qui sifflait vers lui. Trop rapide. Son bras vola dix mètres plus loin. Sa respiration se coupa. **Eux**.

« Enfin je te tiens. Pas trop tôt. J'en avais marre de jouer à cache-cache à deux heures du mat'. »

Le démon - dont l'histoire ne retiendra pas le nom (si tant est qu'il en ait un bien sûr) - haussa un sourcil. C'était _ça_ qu'eux, les plus puissantes créatures de l'Enfer, craignaient tant que leurs escapades sur le Monde d'en Haut s'étaient faîtes rares et en groupe ? C'était ça ?! Et.. En _groupe_. Les démons _haïssaient_ devoir se déplacer en bande.

Il n'allait pas dire que ce gamin humain (ok, son épée faisait peur… Mais est-ce qu'il arrivait à la manier correctement ?) était chétif mais… Avoir peur d'un gosse aux cheveux oranges vêtu d'un sweet noir et d'un jean… Il n'était pas demeuré, et encore moins un lâche.

Ou peut être que si.

Il avait oublié que les Hunters, les **Shinigamis** comme les appelait le Roi, se déplaçaient par _deux_.

Oups ?

Sa joue fut brutalement éraflée. Rapide, sa main droite (la gauche gisant claques pas plus loin) attrapa ce qui avait causé la coupure. Pour la seconde fois, ses sourcils se relevèrent. _Un pétale de rose ?_

Ok, on se foutait de sa gueule.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée. Son torse explosa. Abasourdi, il ne put qu'observer ses côtes et son sang voler. Le… Garnement, lui avait éclaté la poitrine.

Sans épée.

Il mourut sans avoir poncé un mot à ses bourreaux. Savait-il seulement parler pour faire autre chose que grogner, de toute façon ?

_Good Night Devil._

Ichigo retira sa main du thorax de sa - défunte - victime. Sans une parole, son coéquipier le rejoignit. Un peu de sang avait coulé sur la joue d'Ichigo et rejoint sa bouche. Il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de le _lécher._ Se contenant, Ichigo passa sa main (celle qui ne dégoulinait pas de sang, histoire d'être efficace dans son nettoyage) sur sa joue, essuyant le liquide chaud qui coulait.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« … On rentre ? »

« Hm… »

Les deux silhouettes disparurent dans la brume de la nuit, laissant le cadavre. Ils avaient fait leur boulot, les équipes de nettoyage feraient le reste. Et oui, il fallait bien des larbins, et de toute façon, c'était juste du déplacement de corps, du nettoyage… Ces gens étaient juste des femmes de ménage. Rien de bine important, en somme.

Personne ne saurait que les humains de Karakura avaient été protégés des Démons. Encore. Non, personne. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait, de toute façon. Personne ! Ce petit mot prononcé en chantonnant lui donnait presque l'impression que c'était positif. Pourtant, ça l'était. Mais c'était juste étrange à dire, car… Après tout,

_Welcome to the Hell… The Journey just begins…_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre (désolée du temps que j'y ai mis Rori, problèmes d'Internet liés au déménagement ^^")**

Les Démons étaient de grands monstres qui revêtaient souvent des peaux étranges, parfois reptiliennes et d'autres fois totalement poilues ; les tuer devenait alors quelque chose de relativement peu agréable pour les Shinigamis qui s'en occupaient. D'ailleurs, venons-en à ces derniers ; loin d'être en grand nombre, ils étaient des guerriers, des chasseurs de démons, Hunters, tout ce que vous trouverez comme nom, puisque leurs appellations différaient d'une organisation et d'un pays à un autre.

Ici, au Japon, puisque c'est ici que l'action se situe, ils sont nommés « Shinigamis ». Et servent le Gotei 13, une organisation où les Shinigamis donc, se battent en binôme pour éliminer les Démons ; il y a en tout treize paires, et celle qui nous intéresse est bien évidemment celle d'un étudiant aux cheveux orange.

Comme tous les matins suivant une nuit de chasse, le réveil sonna trop tôt. Hurlement strident d'une - soi-disant - chanteuse de variété. Sympathique, surtout dès le matin.  
Ichigo grogna pour la forme et abattit violemment son poing sur la machine, histoire d'avoir un peu de paix. Oubliant sa force, il la brisa. Troisième en un mois. Kisuke allait le tuer... Ah lala...

Le jeune homme se leva lentement, passant une main sur son visage, s'attardant sur ses yeux cernés. La chasse ne lui réussissait vraiment pas, surtout quand il devait concilier ça avec ses horaires de lycéen.

« Connards de démons… »

Guidé par on ne sait qu'elle force mystique, il farfouilla, vaguement à la recherche de ses vêtements, dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Lorsqu'il mit - enfin - la main dessus, il lui fallut retrouver le bon endroit où on les plaçait (non, les chaussettes ne se mettaient _pas _sur les oreilles).

Il soupira en regardait son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine, comme tous les matins depuis des semaines. Il était plutôt pâle, ses yeux étaient rougis de fatigue en plus des cernes noires qui les entouraient et sa posture affaissée était plus qu'équivoque. Pourtant, passés les symptômes de fatigue, on obtenait un adolescent plutôt mignon (à défaut d'être « canon ») : de courts cheveux personnifiant la couleur flamboyante d'un brasier, le fait de porter une épée de la taille d'un homme toutes les nuits depuis des années et les divers entraînement de Kisuke (son tuteur) l'avait musclé et lui avait donné un corps aussi bien bâti que celui de n'importe quel sportif de haut niveau, mais sans être une armoire à glace non plus. De plus, ses yeux marrons exprimaient n'importe laquelle de ses émotions et leur couleur passait de chocolat à presque noir selon ses humeurs. S'il n'y avait son froncement de sourcils presque perpétuel, les filles (et les garçons) lui courraient très certainement après.

Mais son coté « ronchon » attisait les cœurs… De loin !

Un léger bruit à sa porte le réveilla un peu et il s'activa un tout petit peu plus. Kisuke lui avait souvent dit qu'abandonner ses études lui permettrait de mieux se concentrer sur son activité d'exorciste, mais Ichigo Kurosaki refusait catégoriquement de perdre ce qu'il considérait comme l'un des derniers liens avec une vie « humaine ». De plus, l'une des valeurs de sa famille décédée était toujours de terminer ce qu'on commençait. Études y compris... C'était dangereux de conserver une vie humaine normale, car s'il rencontrait quelqu'un un jour, s'en détacher ne serait que plus difficile.

La voix de Tessai, depuis le couloir, qui était le domestique de son tuteur, lui rappela que s'il ne voulait pas être en retard, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Aussi, Ichigo se dépêcha de terminer de s'habiller, avant d'aller petit-déjeuner. La journée promettait d'être longue...

Les élèves se pressaient d'arriver au lycée alors que la cloche sonnait sans relâche depuis déjà quelques secondes. Ichigo lui-même, accéléra le pas et arriva au portail au moment même où l'un des élèves du Conseil des élèves, justement, s'apprêtait à le refermer (et oui, dans ce lycée chacun à ses tâches pré-attribuées à chaque mois). Uryuu Ishida lui jeta un regard mauvais. Véritable génie, que ce soit pour la couture ou les études, il avait pris en grippe le roux dès son arrivée. Peut être pour son caractère renfermé. Ou parce qu'il dormait pendant les cours un bon morceau de la matinée. Qui sait ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre d'un type qui était plus doué en couture que la majorité des filles de sa classe...

Il sourit d'un air mauvais, refermant la porte au nez de l'exorciste :

« En retard. »

« Fait pas chier Ishida, je suis fatigué… »

« Sorties nocturnes ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? » Ironisa l'autre élève en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ichigo grimaça. Si le brun savait à quoi il passait ses nuits, il serait peut être moins désagréable. Puis il capitula et fit le grand tour pour prendre un billet de retard. Il haïssait réellement la plupart des élèves et des surveillants qui le jugeaient rebelle et indiscipliné simplement parce qu'il était solitaire, silencieux et parce que ses cheveux étaient _orange_. Il y pouvait quoi à sa couleur de cheveux ?! A cause de ça il s'était déjà battu, mais ne méritait pas non plus d'être aussi persécuté par les surveillants, merde !

Oh et puis de toute façon, les humains étaient vraiment trop bêtes. Ils ont leur opinion, leur façon de voir les choses, et ne cherchent pas plus loin. Pff ! S'ils avaient essayé ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ils seraient bien plus éclairés aujourd'hui ! Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de fulminer et expliqua au surveillant qui donnait les billets de retard pourquoi il n'était pas à l'heure. Etonné, celui-ci lui donna quand même un billet de retard...

Qui ne servit finalement à rien puisqu'Ichigo arriva dans sa classe avant le professeur, et avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse une seconde fois. Quels abrutis... Dans sa classe, qu'il ne considérait pas comme telle, Ichigo était étrangement respecté ; son air renfrogné et sa vie de solitaire avaient engendrés les pires préjugés à son sujet, et pour certains, il était le fils d'un yakuza, alors que pour d'autres il se droguait. Et toutes les idées les plus rocambolesques s'étaient succédées...

Les cours se passèrent entre sommeil et ennui, comme toujours. Pourtant, Ichigo arrivait à se maintenir - péniblement – au dessus de la moyenne. En rentrant, il croisa Kisuke et un autre binôme du Gotei 13, celui de Nell et Matsumoto, deux femmes aux poitrines rivalisant de grosseur ; non, ce n'était pas un pervers, il énonçait juste une vérité que tout le monde était forcé d'admettre face à elles. Ichigo, lui, ne perdait pas de temps à loucher dessus, cherchant la seule personne qui occupait ses pensées : son propre coéquipier.  
Ichigo continuant ses études, ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme les autres binômes et vivre en compagnie l'un de l'autre tout le temps ; certains binômes de l'organisation étaient de vrais couples, alors que d'autres avaient créé un lien très fort avec le temps. Avec une légère pointe de tristesse, mais aussi de l'amusement, Ichigo songea qu'avec son binôme, il n'irait jamais plus loin qu'un salut cordial et respectueux, l'invitant à ne pas s'incruster dans la vie de son équipier davantage.

Mais ce cher coéquipier ne le laissant pas indifférent, il avait un problème : il avait la peau laiteuse, des yeux d'un violet profond et lumineux, quoiqu'un peu froids, un beau visage impassible, une voix grave qui le faisait trembler, de longs cheveux sombres qu'il avait envie de caresser, en un mot, ce problème s'appelle Kuchiki Byakuya, et n'a aucun solution.

Ichigo le retrouva dans l'une des salles de « réunion » de l'organisation, ils se saluèrent froidement et prirent ensemble leur ordre de mission pour ce soir, vingt-trois heures. La nuit allait être longue...


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello~ Everybody ! Oui, ça faisait un bail hein ? Bon, est-ce que flemme, boulot et autres fics fonctionne comme excuse ? Non ? Bon, Rori, on a plus qu'à aller se cacher très très trèèèès loin...

Huhu. Ce chapitre ne contient pas une grande dose de romance (et pas l'ombre d'une chevelure bleue à l'horizon... Mais c'est pour bientôt, promis !) mais on en apprend plus sur... ah pardon. Bonne lecture !

Ceci dit, remerciez Modoki C... Sans elle, ce chapitre n'existerai sans doute même pas. XD

_Chapitre 2 - The Darkest Devil is Inside_

* * *

Ichigo parcourut de son air perpétuellement renfrogné la fiche récapitulative des démons qu'ils devaient tuer cette nuit-là. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua - si c'était possible - alors qu'il constatait que la liste s'était encore allongée. Ils voulaient le tuer à la tache ou quoi ?

Bon, ok, il l'admettait, il n'était pas très aimé par les « hautes instances » du Gotei, dont il n'avait jamais d'ailleurs vu un seul des membres, mais qu'il imaginait très bien vieux, ridés, méchants, fermés et toutes sortes d'autres choses, mais qu'ils le détestent à ce point-là… Mais bon, il fallait relativiser, avec Kuchiki Byakuya comme binôme, ils ne feraient jamais que le fatiguer on ne tue pas un de ses chasseurs préférés, voyons…

M'enfin, il ne fallait pas oublier que pour se débarrasser de lui, ils seraient sans doute prêts à… Tout.

En fait, s'il n'avait pas été adopté par Kisuke, et intégré dans le système depuis son plus jeune âge, il serait sans doute déjà éliminé, mort et peut-être enterré. D'ailleurs, il suffirait qu'il se permette de râler ne serait-ce qu'un peu et il pouvait dire adieu à la vie. Le chantage c'est chiant, car celui qui le subit n'en retire aucun avantage, comme on dit…

« Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. »

En fait si, puisque personne ne se soucie du temps qu'ils passent à tuer, du moment qu'ils tuent les démons listés et désignés, mais Byakuya aimait beaucoup l'énerver, allez savoir pourquoi. Sa défunte mère lui aurait immédiatement lancé en riant que c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de lui et que c'était connu, « les garçons embêtent les filles qu'ils aiment pour se faire remarquer » ce à quoi il aurait rétorqué en s'énervant qu'il n'était pas une fille, et qu'il était très loin d'avoir envie de tomber amoureux. Sa solitude le comblait, et quelqu'un dans sa vie serait trop dur à gérer avec son _emploi_.

Et puis, il ne fallait pas rêver. Son coéquipier était un glaçon. Non, mieux, un iceberg.

Non, pire ! Il était le Pôle Nord et le Pôle Sud réunis, un glacier, un ensemble d'icebergs que même le réchauffement climatique ne pourrait faire fondre et disparaître…

« Kurosaki. »

Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver cette voix neutre, plate, calme, chiante, lente, sentencieuse, irréprochable, tout quoi ! Ichigo soupira, à mi-chemin entre l'énervement et la lassitude, puis finit par marmonner qu'ils n'étaient pas si pressés et que de toute manière, ils pouvaient se séparer si ça n'allait pas assez vite à au goût de son coéquipier. Kuchiki ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, bien sûr, car outre le fait qu'il détestait être contredit, qu'on lui réponde ou qu'on l'insulte, il adorait avoir le dernier mot. Sur absolument tout. Même les choses les plus futiles comme la couleur d'une écharpe, bleue pour Ichigo, verte pour lui… Tout ça pour dire que ça ne coupait jamais. Jamais.

« Les binômes ne doivent se séparer sous _aucun_ prétexte. » énonça Kuchiki comme s'il récitait les évangiles.

« _Lui manque plus que la main sur le cœur, une robe blanche et on le prendrait pour le pape_… »

Évidemment s'ils voulaient survivre contre des démons un peu trop puissants, c'était la procédure à suivre mais Ichigo savait bien que les ordres à son sujet étaient on ne peut plus clairs, et qu'on ne lui avait pas collé Kuchiki au cul pour rien. Il le surveillait, attentif au moindre faux pas, attentif à la moindre petite chose qui pourrait causer sa perte, et il faisait preuve d'un zèle absolument remarquable. Mais ce que Kuchiki ignorait, et il s'en fichait probablement à vrai dire, c'était qu'Ichigo était fatigué, las, et qu'actuellement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer des heures à poursuivre des monstres sanguinaires. Il n'était pas un héros de série télé (généralement réservée aux enfants de moins douze ans), encore moins un héros tout court, et son quota de patience était depuis longtemps dépassé.

Aussi il annonça avec moult grognements que Byakuya pouvait le suivre s'il voulait mais qu'il allait chasser seul. Le noble - oui, c'était un noble, ça se voyait à ses manières guindées et à son air coincé, mais surtout à son manche à balais dans le cul - sembla le regarder d'un air « Il est fou » mais il ne dit rien, comme à son habitude, et se contenta de disparaître.

Avec la liste.

« KUCHIKI ! »

Et rien à faire, il ne la récupèrerait pas. Même pas par la force, et surtout pas par la force… On l'aurait accusé de tentative de meurtre et ça n'aurait pas arrangé son cas auprès de la hiérarchie. Pas très judicieux, mais très tentant. Au moins, le noble lui accorderait peut-être du crédit, et il passerait du stade « ne vaut pas mieux que le paillasson à l'entrée de mon manoir » au stade « tapis pas trop désagréable à regarder ».

Rien à faire, impossible de retrouver son foutu coéquipier. Le plus rapide des deux, c'était pourtant lui ! Grognant et marmonnant à propos du noble qui lui servait de partenaire, Ichigo se remit à ses recherches. Inutile de se tourner les pouces en se disant « Il va bien revenir me chercher ». Faux. Byakuya Kuchiki ne se soucie que de lui-même. Et ça, Ichigo l'avait compris. Dès qu'ils avaient commencé à faire équipe, à cause d'il ne savait quel crétin qui avait cru qu'ils s'entendraient mieux qu'un chat et un chien enfermés sans nourriture dans une cage, Kuchiki l'avait regardé de haut et l'avait jugé. C'était il y avait déjà trois ans. A l'époque il était encore au collège et avait la chance de ne chasser que trois soirs par semaine… Le bon vieux temps… Et depuis, le noble n'avait pas décoléré. Son manche à balais s'était enfoncé de plus en plus profondément, aussi. Visiblement, Môsieu Kuchiki ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi on lui avait donné un enfant à supporter.

Ichigo s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas protesté. Après tout, et c'est bien connu, le bureau du Gotei 13 et ses Exorcistes se plaignent tout le temps à tout le monde… Ou alors tout le monde se plaint d'eux… Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que c'était loin d'être le grand amour entre ces deux-là, contrairement à d'autres binômes qui étaient très proches, voire même en couples. Ichigo, lui, n'en espérait pas tant. Juste un regard amical, de temps en temps, quelque chose qui prouve qu'aux yeux de Byakuya il n'existe pas seulement en tant que « paillasson à l'entrée de son manoir ».

L'exorciste soupira longuement.

« La nuit va être longue, je le sens… »

Le jeune exorciste se mit donc en route, à la recherche de son aristocrate de binôme qui préférait s'enfuir avec la liste plutôt que de se partager les tâches pour finir plus vite, et enfin avoir une nuit de sommeil convenable. Ichigo soupira d'aise en s'imaginant au lit, entre ses chaudes couvertures, loin des démons et des emmerdes que lui causait sa vie de lycéen aux cheveux oranges.

Il marchait presque tranquillement dans la rue d'un lotissement lorsqu'un démon en fuite lui coupa la route. Un peu éberlués, les deux ennemis eurent à peine le temps de se faire face que déjà l'épée d'Ichigo tranchait le bras du démon qui avait maladroitement tenté de se défendre. Réflexes conditionnés par des années d'entraînement avec ce dingue d'Urahara. Si sa situation au sein du Gotei 13 n'avait pas été si précaire et bancale, il aurait presque remercié ce vieux crétin, avec ses longues et éreintantes heures qu'il lui imposait et qu'ils avaient passées à faire des duels à l'épée. Aujourd'hui, c'était bien le minimum pour survivre de nuit dans le centre-ville, infesté par des démons certes mineurs mais très dangereux pour de simples humains qui ne pouvaient ni les voir, les combattre.

Du haut vers le bas. Appuyer sur ses avant-bras. Et voilà, le démon n'a plus de bras gauche alors, il ne reste plus que la vitesse pour planter son épée dans le corps de la bête. Et voilà, il gît par terre, mort.

« Oh ! Je vois que les exorcistes sont de sortie ce soir ! »

Ichigo se retourna vivement pour faire face à son nouvel opposant, déjà en garde et prêt à se défendre si besoin.

« Grand Fisher… »

La liste et ce crétin de noble passèrent soudain au second plan, la vision d'un démon majeur de petite envergure devant lui. Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher, cet illusionniste malsain qui avait entraîné dans ses filets tant d'Exorcistes pas assez prudents, trop émotifs, trop… _Trop humains. _L'Exorciste se ressaisit soudain, secouant légèrement sa tête pour en chasser ces idées parasites. Pour l'instant, seul Grand Fisher, face à lui, comptait.

« Ichigo Kurosaki ! Quel honneur de te rencontrer… De nouveau ! »

Le sourire du monstre face à lui s'élargit tandis qu'une étincelle de convoitise et de folie s'allumait dans son regard intéressé mais trop malade pour se rendre compte des avantages qu'il en tirerait.

« Ta réponse est toujours la même, non ? Peu importe par quelle bouche je te le demanderai ? »

Sa queue, fruit des illusions les plus sordides qu'il pouvait provoquer, s'agita soudain et les yeux d'Ichigo passèrent du visage du démon à sa plus grande arme, qu'il craignait malgré lui. Mettre quelqu'un en face de ses peurs n'est jamais chose agréable, surtout si cette peur peut causer à coup sûr votre mort. Grand Fisher est dangereux, malade, sanguinaire, et par-dessus tout il déteste qu'on lui résiste. Parallèlement, il aime les belles choses peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il n'attaque que des femmes ? Nul ne le sait. Mais depuis des années le Gotei 13 cherche à le tuer. Voilà pourquoi, même s'il n'était pas sur les listes distribuées aux équipes avant leurs chasses nocturnes, les Exorcistes avaient ordre de l'abattre sans sommation. Ou de s'enfuir en cas de difficulté.

Ichigo songea avec amertume que s'il s'enfuyait maintenant – chose aisée puisqu'il est extrêmement rapide - personne ne croirait à un cas de « grosse difficulté ». Il inspira avant de reporter son attention sur Grand Fisher, dont la queue battait toujours lentement l'air.

« Toujours non. »

Peut-être qu'au final, dire _oui_ ne serait pas si mal… Raah, encore ces pensées parasites ! C'était déjà chiant, mais si ça le prenait pendant un combat, jamais il ne s'en sortirait. Grand Fisher était dangereux, merde ! Pas le temps de penser aux courses ou à des bêtises de ce genre !

« Dommage. »

Grand Fisher esquiva l'attaque d'Ichigo d'un léger saut qui l'amena sur le muret d'enceinte d'une maison plutôt coquette, tandis que déjà l'Exorciste l'y suivait pour poursuivre le combat. Ils coururent quelques pas sur le muret, jusqu'à ce que Grand Fisher ne le pousse à grimper sur les toits des maisons pour poursuivre leur combat à la lueur de la lune, pleine cette nuit-là. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, Ichigo toujours en position d'attaque tandis que le démon se contentait d'esquiver sans trop se fatiguer les attaques de ce dernier. Qu'attendait-il donc ? Ichigo frappa une dernière fois puis se recula, à bonne distance du démon dont l'attitude plus qu'intrigante commençait à l'énerver. A quoi jouait-il ?

« Trop peur pour attaquer ? » Fit Ichigo avec un sourire.

Le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une réponse rapide restait sans conteste la provocation. A utiliser sans modération.

« Oh non. Je veux juste voir si c'est vrai, ce que l'on raconte à ton sujet… » Susurra Grand Fisher.

Ichigo tiqua, mais ne dit rien, sa prise se resserrant sur la garde de son épée.

« _Allez, Kuchiki, ramène-toi…_ »

Jamais là quand il faut, celui-là… Le combat s'engagea donc, Grand Fisher continuant d'esquiver, entraînant Ichigo toujours plus loin du centre-ville où la traque et leur combat avait démarrés, donc toujours plus loin d'un éventuel soutien de la part de Byakuya. Mais Ichigo, aveuglé par la hargne qu'il mettait au combat, n'y prêta aucune attention et étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua où leur combat les avaient menés : les ruines d'un ancien quartier résidentiel huppé, en friche depuis des années. Le genre d'endroit où les mauvaises herbes disputent la place aux rats et aux insectes. En jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, Ichigo comprit avec horreur le plan de Grand Fisher, qui cette fois se jeta dans la bataille avec toutes ses forces. Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo d'esquiver, de reculer, pour finir acculer contre une ruine dans la pénombre la plus totale. Il sentait Grand Fisher approcher, et tenta fébrilement de se défendre, mais son épaule était en sang, et d'un violent coup de queue dans celle-ci, Grand Fisher le força à lâcher son épée qui tomba mollement dans la terre humide et dans les hautes herbes.

« Alors, Ichigo… Dis-moi, par la main de qui veux-tu mourir ? »

Ichigo ferma les yeux, s'attendant au prochain coup qui ne serait pas le dernier – Grand Fisher aimait jouer avant de tuer – mais au contraire le premier d'une longue série infligée par des proches. Mais Ichigo n'avait pas de proches. Autour de lui il n'y avait que le vide, Byakuya, Ishida, et ses camarades de classe ne faisant définitivement pas partie de son cercle d'amis proches – et même d'amis tout court – il ne restait qu'Urahara, son mentor, son presque père. Même si mourir ne le tentait pas plus que ça, au fond c'était peut-être le mieux pour lui son existence ne tenait qu'à un fil. Autant le couper tout de suite, ce serait moins de malheurs pour ce qui restait de sa vie, partagée entre des nuits sans fin et des journées dont il se souvenait à peine avec le manque de sommeil flagrant dont il souffrait constamment. Mais d'un autre côté, emmerder ces vieux cons et ce crétin de Byakuya trop coincé encore un peu, c'était plus que jouissif… Et même si sa vie était dure, il y tenait beaucoup quand même. C'était un peu comme sa relation avec son binôme, en fait. Même si de ce côté-là, rien n'évoluerait jamais – ou probablement pas avant longtemps, très longtemps, et après de très spéciaux et de très nombreux événements qu'Ichigo préférait ignorer, car pour faire changer un noble d'avis, il en faut une sacrée dose, d'événements spéciaux !

Oh non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Jamais.

Mais là, la seule solution qu'il ait pour survivre était loin d'être la plus plaisante. C'était pourtant la seule. Frissonnant d'horreur à l'idée de ce qu'il allait pourtant accomplir ce soir, pour sa vie, pour sa _survie_, Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard doré de Grand Fisher qui se questionnait à voix haute sur la personne qui pourrait convenir pour tuer sa proie. Son estomac se tordit, il se sentait prêt à vomir rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il allait pourtant devoir faire, car il ne pourrait plus décemment ignorer cet instinct monstrueux qui lui soufflait à l'oreille de sa voix nasillarde « tue, tue, tue et bois la bataille jusqu'à plus soif ».

_Tuer._

Ichigo battit lentement des paupières, se dégoutant d'être ainsi serein. Il sourit amèrement en pensant aux cauchemars qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire ce soir, _s'il dormait_.

_Tuer. Déchirer. Mordre. Griffer. Détruire. Saigner._

Soudain, son corps s'affaissa.

_JE DOIS LE TUER !_

Et Grand Fisher n'entendit qu'un long ricanement suivi rapidement pas sa mort.

Les cheveux d'Ichigo s'allongèrent et il ploya son corps vers l'avant, arquant son dos. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et sa langue rose passa sur l'inférieure, accentuant la folie du rictus. Ichigo leva les bras au ciel, hurlant comme un loup, les yeux exorbités et jaune vif. Riant sans s'arrêter, l'Exorciste disparut sans un bruit, réapparaissant derrière un Grand Fisher éberlué qui ne put parer le coup brutal qui lui porta Ichigo.

Il vola à travers la ruelle, heurtant brusquement le mur d'une des maisons. En se relevant, il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et se mit à rire lui aussi, en contemplant la créature qui lui faisait face.

« Oui ! Alors c'était vrai ! Hahaha ! C'était bien vrai ! Kurosaki Ichigo ! Tu étais bien… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, fauché par la jambe d'Ichigo, lancée à toute vitesse. Le jeune homme l'observa tomber plus loin, la tête penchée sur le côté, en souriant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière et il posa lentement ses mains sur ses joues, les griffant avec une jouissance bestiale. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, l'adolescent hurla vers la lune, seule témoin de cette transformation barbare. Des larmes écarlates coulaient de ses joues sales, traçant une traînée brillante sur la peau. Un grognement interrompit le cri bestiale d'Ichigo : Grand Fisher se relevait avec difficulté et recommença à lui faire face, déterminé à le tuer malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. Où était-il passé, le frêle Exorciste aussi facile à briser qu'une brindille ?

« Tu es… Un monstre… »

Et oui, il en était devenu un. Ichigo ne comprenait plus le langage, les signes, les gestes, les mots, seuls les grognements trouvaient écho à sa folie, et il se précipita vers son ennemi, le rouant de coups. Ses griffes, en un mouvement de rage, arrachèrent la queue du démon, lui extorquant des cris d'agonie qu'il tentait à grand peine de retnir. Puis, alors même que la vie s'éteignait dans les yeux de Grand Fisher, Ichigo continua à frapper, frapper, frapper, frapper. Encore et encore.

_Il doit mourir. Danger. Il doit être détruit. C'est un danger._

Se tenant là, un grand corps longiligne aux cheveux orangés et aux yeux brillant d'un jaune meurtrier retirait lentement sa main ensanglantée du corps de Grand Fisher Puis, secoué d'un ricanement encore plus effrayant que les précédents, il se lécha avidement les doigts.

_Manger. Vaincre. Tuer. _

Mais bientôt, le jaune de ses yeux se fana, laissant place à une chaleureuse couleur ambrée, son rire se transforma en pleurs et son corps ploya sous le coup de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'effondra à côté du corps massacré, secoué de sanglots et de désespoir.

_Démon._

Il avait laissé sa part démoniaque le bouffer. Comme cette fois-là… Et même si cette fois personne ne l'avait vu, la culpabilité l'envahit d'avoir failli à la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne plus jamais utiliser cette partie si bien enfouie de lui qui causait pourtant tant de soucis à ses employeurs. Ne pouvant retenir les soubresauts de son estomac plus longtemps, Ichigo tomba à quatre pattes et vomit son dîner dans les hautes herbes, l'impression d'être un monstre sanguinaire collée à la peau.

Etre un démon embrumé par ses instincts laids et cruels était bien la seule chose qu'il ne supporterait jamais, même pour quelques petites secondes. Personne ne sait ce que c'est d'être confronté à tant d'horreur, d'avoir peur de perdre le contrôle, de devenir _ça_ de façon totale. C'était tellement inhumain, tellement contraire à tout ce qu'il tentait d'être – une personne droite et respectable – que l'idée même de devenir un démon le rendait malade.

Ne pensant plus à sa mission, à la liste ni même à quoique ce soit d'autre, Ichigo se releva lentement, puis entendit un bruit. Ses sens de nouveau en alerte, prêt à se battre malgré sa blessure à l'épaule, il se tourna vivement vers la provenance du son qu'il venait d'entendre.

" Bya… Byakuya ? "

"Ichigo ? "

Ichigo n'aurait jamais pensé être si près de se tirer une balle.

_Fin du Chapitre_

Yup. On a finit comme ça. Haha.

Review (il est interdit de tuer l'une des deux auteurs, merci d'avance) ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello~ ! Comment ça va ? Eh... Y a quelqu'un ? Ahaha... Bah, ça fait pas si longtemps que ça quand même... Ca fait juste... Ah ouais. Un an quand même.. Wooops... Euh... SI VOUS AVEZ DES RECLAMATIONS, ADRESSEZ-VOUS A NOTRE AVOCAT (ou à Ichigo de la fic Spirits' Sekai de Rori. Sisi, le fou sanguinaire qui a passé 40 ans chez Aizen xD). D'abord. Bref.

Ce chapitre est très... Sanglant (ben en même temps, on y trouve... Des trucs sanglants. Non, pas de spoils en début de chaps.). Mais je vous préviens parce que bon, tout le monde n'est pas aussi sadique que moi (Asuka) et donc ne rit pas comme une dingue en relisant les scènes gores de Rori. PARCE QUE OUI C'EST ELLE ! Donc pas de menaces envers moi, je suis innocente. Par contre, je lui ai donné des idées, ça je l'avoue. Mais trêve de blabla place au chapitre !

Et j'ai beau aimer déconner, je suis très sérieuse par rapport à la scène sanglante. Si vous aimez pas ça, méfiez-vous.

* * *

Ichigo était un démon.

Un démon. Ce simple mot qui avait fendu son cœur des années auparavant lorsque sa tendre et jeune épouse l'avait quitté pour mieux rejoindre leurs ancêtres. Rien n'avait été plus douloureux que de s'entendre dire que « ce n'était pas votre faute, Kuchiki-sama. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'_il_ l'avait infectée ». Bien entendu. Ce n'était pas sa faute n'est-ce pas ? C'était celle d'Arroniero Arruerie. Désormais l'un des Généraux Démons dont le portrait était placardé dans le hall de la maison où l'organisation avait ses quartiers.

Le coupable avait été tout désigné, sa manière de faire était connue bien que d'ordinaire ses poisons se répandent vite. Hisana avait souffert des années durant d'un état d'anémie totale jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par en mourir, dans la souffrance et la douleur. Ses défenses immunitaires atrocement basses l'avaient conduite à contracter toutes sortes de virus du plus grave au plus bénin, mais à chaque fois elle en ressortait plus meurtrie, plus proche de la mort encore. Pourtant elle était restée forte jusqu'au bout, sermonnant son mari en lui disant qu'elle irait mieux et que ce n'était qu'une faiblesse passagère… Elle s'était battue, sa volonté de vivre toujours plus forte. En tout il avait fallu cinq longues années au poison pour venir à bout de son épouse, mais il y avait eu un moment où même les plus puissants médicaments et même la plus féroce rage de vivre ne pouvaient plus rien… Et c'est seulement après sa mort qu'ils avaient trouvé la cause de toute cette douleur : l'Espada, les Généraux d'Aizen.

Ce nom était maudit dans le grand manoir de sa famille. Les Kuchiki l'ont combattu des années durant, bien qu'ils soient l'une des plus puissantes familles d'exorcistes du Japon. Malheureusement, son nom avait aussi des inconvénients dont Hisana avait fait l'amère expérience : des représailles. C'est toujours plus simple de se venger quand on sait sur qui frapper… Et les plus faibles n'y survivent pas.

Alors, apprendre qu'Ichigo - ce gamin de quoi, dix-sept ans ? – en était lui-même un, ou semblait e être à moitié un, le choc avait été grand. Les premières questions qui lui étaient venus avaient sans doute été quand, comment, pourquoi diable était-il encore là et pas sur une table de dissection dans les sous-sols de l'Organisation ? Ensuite, ses instincts avaient repris le dessus et l'idée de tuer cette immondice lui avait traversé l'esprit une seconde trop fugace pour qu'il y reste attaché. Finalement, il avait juste voulu se rassurer, demander des explications. _Pitié, pas encore._ Perdre quelqu'un à cause de ses pourritures était déjà terrible, savoir que quelqu'un en qui l'Organisation et lui-même auraient dû avoir confiance était lui-même un ennemi… C'était juste de la trahison.

« Ichigo ? »

Le gamin avait vomi peu avant et ne semblait pas en état de répondre, mais la surprenante récupération de ces bêtes n'étonnait plus le noble qui se contentait d'observer, plein de questions, l'adolescent se retourner et lui lancer un regard apeuré. Pourtant Byakuya avait été le premier à tourner les talons, sans doute plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et à partir. La liste lui parut bien loin quand il atteignit le cimetière de la ville, laissant le gamin à ses peurs. Il lui fallait réfléchir et comme à chaque fois il se rendait sur la tombe de sa femme qui avait toujours le mérite de le rassurer et de le détendre, dans la vie et jusque dans la mort.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Sans doute le plus jeune Exorciste ayant jamais été recruté, venant d'une famille normale dans un quartier normal, loin de ceux hyper exposés aux relents démoniaques qu'exhalaient la plupart des failles sur le monde des Démons. Le jeune âge avait surpris, mais l'attitude adulte du gamin avait séduit. Il était mystérieux, renfermé et impulsif, mais déjà doué. Trop doué. Et maintenant que Byakuya y repensait, ça avait été si spectaculaire qu'il s'était senti dépassé dès le premier soir. Pourtant aucun doute ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Pour lui, Ichigo n'était qu'un ado avec une épée dans les mains et comme on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, il ne pouvait pas être un ennemi, un démon, comme _eux_.

Mais maintenant tout prenait sens. Horriblement sens. Le fait qu'Ichigo ne parle jamais de sa famille, le fait qu'il ne sorte pas beaucoup avec des amis, qu'il loge chez Urahara… Le tout avait été soigneusement orchestré pour que personne ne pose de questions : le mettre en binôme avec lui, un Kuchiki, assurerait le service après-vente et il ne poserait pas de questions dérangeantes.

Justement, il était peut-être temps de poser ces questions dérangeantes.

La nuit n'était pas encore finie, et Ichigo n'avait sans doute pas dû bouger. Byakuya, après un dernier regard pour les lettres gravées dans le marbre blanc, fit demi-tour et retourna sur les traces de son camarade exorciste. Ce qu'il allait faire désormais, dépendrait des réponses que pourrait lui donner Ichigo.

Il savait. Byakuya _savait._

Après que le noble ait tourné les talons, Ichigo était resté quelques minutes abasourdi. Ses poings se serraient convulsivement et un reste de rire sinistre résonnait dans sa tête. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était le pire. Que Byakuya, son partenaire, sache qu'il était un… Ou que _lui_ ait pendant un seul instant, pu considérer par instinct la possibilité d'attaquer Byakuya…

Son instinct lui avait crié de le tuer.

Pire, il avait senti qu'il en était de même pour l'exorciste. Leurs entraînements respectifs avaient été là pour ça, après tout; ne pas réfléchir, agir contre des ennemis naturels dont l'existence même était abominable.

Ichigo se baissa de nouveau, sentant une nouvelle vague de nausée l'envahir à cette pensée. Il était _l'ennemi_, _le monstre_ à éliminer à tout prix – dans le cas inverse, aurait-il pris le temps d'hésiter, tout embrigadé qu'il était dans cette guerre contre le monde démoniaque ? Non, sans doute pas. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était lui le monstre, lui qui faisait partie de ceux menaçant Karakura, lui qui partageait des ressemblances avec ces êtres hideux que chaque nuit il poursuivait puis tuait. C'était… A vomir.

Il se releva lentement, chancela puis s'appuya contre le mur mangé par la mousse et le lichen. S'il avait pu, il se serait donné des gifles. Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle ?

Comment avait-il pu le perdre _encore_ ?

Il se dirigea vaille que vaille vers le cimetière. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. C'était… une nécessité. Il leur avait promis après tout, que jamais ça n'arriverait encore… S'il n'avait pu reprendre le contrôle de son démon, s'il avait attaqué Byakuya… Jamais il n'aurait pu se le pardonner. Enfin, il n'était pas sûr qu'il se pardonne le simple fait d'être incapable de retenir ses pulsions, songea-t-il amèrement. Dans sa tête, la petite voix familière chantonnait _Lâche, faible, monstre, hybride, sale engeance…_ Et il continuait son chemin, ignorant tant bien que mal les surnoms plus ou moins affectueux dont son inconscient le gratifiait. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, il était habitué.

La… voix était là depuis longtemps. Elle était toujours là, parfois cachée, parfois non, mais ses susurrements venimeux parasitaient toujours son esprit. La plupart du temps, elle pouvait passer pour de simples pensées négatives. Au début, il avait simplement cru qu'il avait une légère tendance à l'autodestruction. Qu'il pouvait gérer. Des informations sur les dépressions infantiles, ça se trouvait de toutes manières. Puis, c'était devenu plus vicieux. Plus cruel. Des doutes sur ses amis. Sa famille. Des murmures dans son sommeil. Des rêves de massacre, de tueries où il était le bourreau.

Il n'avait rien dit.

« Le début de l'adolescence » Aurait dit son père.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Son père aurait peut-être reconnu les symptômes. Il était médecin non ? Mais non, Ichigo était solitaire, _indépendant_. Et ce n'était pas une petite voix malsaine qui allait le troubler plus que ça. Si ?

Si.

Elle était devenue forte, cette petite voix qui lui murmurait des choses hideuses la nuit. Au départ c'était léger, pas plus bruyant que le sifflement du vent; Ichigo croyait juste rêver éveillé à cause d'une mauvaise nuit. Puis la chose avait pris de l'ampleur. Il l'entendait hurler des obscénités, chaque jour, chaque heure, de plus en plus vigoureuse alors qu'il tentait de l'ignorer sans y parvenir. Dormir la nuit était devenu complètement impossible. Elle lui criait de tuer, de détruire, d'égorger, d'étriper, de saigner… De massacrer sans morale, sans réfléchir, sans la moindre once de culpabilité. Des cernes noirs avaient commencé à apparaître sous ses yeux, sa peau palissait à vue d'œil. Il était sur le qui-vive, sans cesse sur ses gardes, prêt à relâcher son trop plein de tension sur celui qui s'approcherait de trop près. Il voulait s'accroupir dans un coin et se boucher les oreilles, tout oublier, hurler pour couvrir la voix dont les échos meurtriers envahissaient sa tête à chaque seconde où il était réveillé. La douleur physique était apparue ensuite, moins douce que la voix, toute aussi violente et entêtante, le suivant à chaque instant. Des courbatures. Des os qui craquent sans raisons, _douloureusement_. Des migraines surtout. De tenaces et redoutables migraines qui transformaient sa tête en champ de foire, s'arrêtant sur la commande de la voix qui n'était jamais très compatissante. C'était une vraie torture, comme si on griffait l'intérieur de son crâne et qu'on mettait du feu liquide sur les plaies encore fraîches.

Il avait mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, si _mal_.

Et un jour, Ichigo avait craqué. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, oh non. Il avait juste répondu.

_Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir, pourquoi je devrai avoir peur de toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais vraiment faire quelque chose !_

Et il avait continué comme ça. Insulter celle qui pourrissait son existence Ça faisait du bien de toute manière. Et il n'y avait pas de danger de tout façon, n'est-ce pas ? La voix, c'était tout ce qu'elle était ? Un souffle, un hurlement, un morceau de son esprit qui refusait de coopérer. Pas _quelque chose_ de plus vicieux… Non. Ichigo avait confiance. Elle ne pourrait rien lui faire. Elle n'était qu'un flot continu de mots qui ne prenaient pas de sens. Une abstraction qui finirait pas disparaître. Alors _oui_, Ichigo lui avait répondu.

C'était terriblement stupide, parce qu'Ichigo était à bout physiquement et moralement, et que la voix avait toujours le dernier mot. Elle ne se laisserait jamais marcher sur les pieds, pas plus que lui : mais il avait douze ans, merde ! A cet âge, on supportait mal de ne pas pouvoir gérer quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une voix. Sa fierté, sa _putain_ de fierté mal placée était blessée, rabaissée. La voix avait juste ricané.

Et le lendemain, sa famille gisait, sans vie dans le salon de leur coquette maison bourgeoise du centre-ville de Karakura, leurs yeux grands ouverts, pleins de terreurs et de surprise, leurs sangs tâchant sol et mobilier, leurs traces de doigts sur les murs.

Ichigo se souvenait avoir répondu, s'être endormi en songeant que riposter face à la voix avait été la chose la plus avisée à faire puisqu'elle s'était tue sans conditions. Bien décidé à en profiter, tout jeune qu'il était, Ichigo s'était endormi sereinement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, sans savoir qu'au lendemain il ferait la découverte la plus morbide de sa courte vie.

Un petit vent froid l'avait réveillé. Il avait péniblement ouvert les yeux, sentant la dureté du carrelage contre son dos, sa froideur, ses membres étrangement engourdis, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à danser sans s'arrêter; et d'ailleurs, que faisait-il dans la cuisine ? Perdu, le jeune Ichigo s'était relevé, cherchant des yeux une explication. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de visiblement anormal, juste une vague odeur désagréable qui régnait dans la pièce sans qu'il puisse mettre un nom dessus – un peu comme le beurre pourri, mais sans que ce soit du beurre. Puis la pièce tangua, devint floue, ses yeux se mirent à le piquer; Ichi retomba à genoux sur le carrelage glacé de la cuisine, se tenant la tête à une main – une violente migraine venait de l'assaillir, plus douloureuse que toutes celles qu'il avait jamais ressenties jusque là.

Alors, on a voulu jouer avec le feu ? Susurra malicieusement la voix depuis l'arrière de son crâne.

Le mal de tête cessa soudain miraculeusement, laissant Ichigo se redresser tranquillement. Ses mains tremblotaient sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le plan de travail de la cuisine tandis qu'il le longeait pour rejoindre le salon.

Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, il faisait complètement noir et Ichigo quitta prudemment la cuisine et sa froideur désagréable pour se rendre dans le salon, une main posée sur le mur au cas où une migraine reviendrait le frapper sans crier gare. Avançant lentement dans le couloir, ses pieds se posant doucement sur la moquette confortable, Ichigo tentait vaille que vaille de ne pas courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures et se rendormir – son courage ignorant parlait pour lui, le faisait avancer quitte à trouver la pire des horreurs, car du haut de ses douze ans il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer.

Il émit un bruyant glapissement lorsque son pied se posa dans une flaque visqueuse, se jetant contre le mur dans un réflexe de pure peur qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Mon Dieu, mais que s'était-il passé ?

« Maman ? » Appela-t-il tout bas, si bas que ses lèvres formèrent à peine un mot.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, seul le bruit de la porte du salon qui grinça sous le léger courant d'air. Un rideau devait être ouvert, sans doute, peut-être même que son père fumait et qu'il n'avait pas entendu son fils appeler sa mère. Oui, sûrement, c'était ça ! Alors Ichigo se dit qu'appeler un peu plus fort irait, que son père l'entendrait enfin et qu'il pourrait le rassurer; malgré tout, ce vicieux sentiment d'insécurité s'insinua en lui, le rendant incertain sur la conduite à adopter. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un ? _Quelqu'un de méchant_ ? A cette idée un long frisson le parcourut, fit claquer ses dents et s'entrechoquer ses genoux; bientôt ses jambes ne le porteraient plus, si bien qu'Ichigo décida de se bouger. Il fallait qu'il agisse, rester planter là ne l'aiderait pas à trouver une solution, ni à se faire entendre de ses parents. Bon, c'était décidé, il irait jusqu'au salon le plus silencieusement possible, là d'où semblait provenir le courant d'air.

La matière visqueuse recouvrait la totalité de la moquette du couloir, dégoutant liquide poisseux à moitié séché qui collait au dessous de ses pieds. Ichigo fut tenté d'y toucher, de s'essuyer sur un pan moins dégueulasse du sol, mais tout le couloir semblait envahi par cette marée de liquide infâme dont l'odeur légère lui rappelait toujours le beurre rance. La porte était à quelques mètres, il entrevoyait sa forme se dressant dans les ombres. Il finit par courir jusqu'à elle, l'ouvrit vivement et la claqua dans son dos, incapable de tenir plus longtemps dans les ténèbres étouffantes du couloir. Ses doigts toujours tremblants tâtonnèrent à la recherche de l'interrupteur qu'il fit glisser, révélant la pièce vivre dans toute sa délirante splendeur.

Les yeux écarquillés d'Ichigo voyagèrent du plafond jusqu'aux fenêtres, des canapés blancs désormais rouges aux meubles, puis du mobilier aux tapis écarlates du salon, son regard s'attardant sur les phrases écarlates inscrites sur les murs, toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres, écrites bas sur le mur, par quelqu'un qui ne devait pas être plus grand que lui; il y avait parfois quelques dessins et des bouts de – de _corps _! – qui traînaient ici et là.

_Je suis là._

Paniqué, il regardait à droite et à gauche, incapable de détacher son regard de la chevelure châtain de sa mère étalée sur le canapé tandis que son corps gisait aux alentours de l'entrée. Il y avait une chaussure près de la porte et…

_Pense à moi ) _

Il y en avait bien d'autres, écrites partout en lettres de sang, jusque sur les fenêtres; la moquette du salon était elle aussi tâchée et Ichigo s'écroula sur ses genoux; son estomac se tordit, sembla remonter le long de sa gorge jusqu'à provoquer un désagréable haut le cœur qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux; terrorisé par la situation et bien incapable de retrouver un semblant de sang-froid, Ichigo régurgita le peu qui lui restait dans le corps.

Il releva les yeux sur les murs, cherchant une sorte d'explication à toute cette histoire – la confirmation d'un cauchemar, un détail, rien qu'un indice, quelque chose qui prouvait que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague et pas la réalité !

_N'aie pas peur._

_Je te protégerais, moi._

Se sentant prêt à dégueuler de nouveau, Ichigo se repencha sur son vomi où un œil mâchouillé, des doigts et une langue nageaient joyeusement dans des restes de sucs gastriques, tous à moitié digérés.

_Bon baisers de l'Enfer :D _

Ce soir-là, Ichigo s'en souviendrait toute sa vie – il n'avait jamais su pourquoi un démon se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui, et même Urahara était bien incapable de lui répondre; alors il avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre un jour _pourquoi, pourquoi lui, pourquoi personne n'avait-il été capable de voir, de savoir que ce genre de choses pouvaient arriver ? _

La nuit avait été longue, en particulier lorsqu'il avait finalement atteint la grande salle à manger où sa famille recevait les invités. C'était une grande pièce blanche décorée de tableaux colorés par sa mère et des dessins des enfants Kurosaki dont Isshin était toujours très fier. Une longue table design en métal permettait d'accueillir une dizaine de convives et au moins autant de chaises étaient disposées tout autour; l'horreur venait ensuite.

Le souvenir était encore vif dans sa mémoire, comme les petits doigts boudinés de ses sœurs baignant au milieu des restes du repas d'hier soir. Il y avait deux petites boîtes à bento que sa mère utilisait pour leur préparer leur repas du midi, à lui et ses sœurs, gentiment alignées au bout de la table; une liste d'instructions s'étalait à gauche des plateaux repas.

_1. Le riz sera peut-être encore un peu dur, j'ai eu des soucis de cuisson._

_2. La sauce ne sera peut-être pas à ton goût (il y aura sans doute des grumeaux, d'ailleurs)_

_3. Utilise du pain pour essuyer ta boîte._

Un sanglant _Bon appétit_ terminait la liste.

Le jeune homme qu'Ichigo était devenu renifla bruyamment tout en continuant sa route rédemptrice

vers les sépultures de ses parents et de ses sœurs. Pouvait-il faire autre chose, de toute manière ? Jadis, sa famille avait été la victime de ses accès de folie et il regretterait à jamais son geste bien qu'il n'en soit pas vraiment responsable. Pourtant il n'y pouvait rien, les souvenirs de son passé le hantant toujours un peu, dès qu'il s'approchait de son ancienne maison d'un peu trop près.

Le cimetière par contre, il le connaissait par cœur, pour y avoir souvent mis les pieds; c'était un pèlerinage dont il était incapable de se défaire, c'était l'une des rares choses qui l'éloignait de la folie pure et dure de son double, de _la voix_. Elle disparaissait quand il venait au cimetière. C'est pour ça qu'il y venait souvent. Peut-être qu'elle avait un minimum de respect pour ceux qu'elle avait tué. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait bien finalement et respectait son besoin d'être _seul, dans le silence le plus total troublé seulement pas le bruit de quelques larmes qui tombent sur le sol_. C'est ça ouais.

Ou alors elle était trop heureuse de voir son malheur, son désespoir qu'elle n'avait rien à rajouter.

C'était plus probable. Largement plus. Mais aussi plus triste. Elle était le seul lien qui lui restait avec sa famille après tout, aussi désagréable, non voulu et _détestable, s'il pouvait il la retirerait de son esprit et la piétinerait, comme elle lui avait fait piétiner les corps de ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde_. Peut-être que les supérieurs avaient raison finalement. Il n'était qu'un poids, une gêne, possédé par ce qu'il devrait normalement chasser. Ouais. Sa vie était une véritable me…

« Ichigo ? »

En ce soir tant maudit, ce fut cependant Kuchiki qui le trouva avant qu'il ne trouve le caveau de sa famille. Signe du destin ou non, Ichigo sentit le désespoir l'envahir. On pouvait même plus avoir de pensées suicidaires tranquille maintenant.

Pourquoi rien n'allait jamais comme il fallait ?

Le profil pâle et figé du noble lui donnait un air de statue grecque dans la pénombre du cimetière. Il en prononça pas un mot, s'approcha à peine. Pourtant il ne tira pas son arme et n'amorça pas de geste agressif envers Ichigo qui n'aurait de toute façon pas fait un geste – son épuisement et son désespoir étaient trop immenses, car si Byakuya décidait de le dénoncer personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin ou celui de sa famille. Ichigo serait alors tué ou envoyé dans un laboratoire d'expérimentation à la base internationale des Exorcistes… Est-ce que ce serait une si terrible perte ? Si Ichigo mourrait… Il n'était qu'une arme, une bombe à retardement. Un jour ou l'autre, l'administration se lasserait de devoir cacher à ses « collègues » la vérité. Et ce jour-là… Tout finirait. Trop tôt ou trop tard… Est-ce que lui, Byakuya, voulait que son coéquipier disparaisse ? Avalée par cette spirale infernale de haine et de combats entre deux entités qui ne pouvaient pas se comprendre ?

Non. Non il ne le voulait pas. Bien malgré lui.

« Byakuya… Je… » Commença le roux en balbutiant. Il avait l'air au bord des larmes.

« N'en parlons plus, fit-il avant que l'adolescent ne puisse s'expliquer, même mollement. J'en ai vu assez pour ce soir. Oublions ça. Rentrons. » Acheva-t-il laconiquement.

Ichigo ne put réprimer un sourire, si soulagé que la tension dans son corps se relâcha d'un coup. Il faillit se mettre à rire hystériquement, mais se retint d'exploser. Urahara l'aiderait à se stabiliser une fois de retour à la maison, il pouvait bien attendre jusque-là… Il se mit à remonter lentement l'allée du cimetière pour en rejoindre la sortie, Byakuya sur ses talons.

Le noble avait eu le temps de penser un peu, de clarifier ses idées. Ichigo était peut-être le mieux placé pour lui donner des explications, mais ça ne résoudrait pas le sérieux problème de celui-ci : un démon habitait son corps et si même Urahara avait été incapable de l'exorciser complètement, le problème était sérieux. Alors, avant d'intervenir sans rien savoir de la situation, Kuchiki décida qu'il irait parler directement au tuteur de son équipier pour s'informer davantage. Et comme il l'avait dit, l'un comme l'autre en avaient eu assez pour cette nuit. Le mieux était de rentrer et de reparler de cette histoire à tête reposée, seuls à seuls. Pourtant, le noble avait ce curieux sentiment d'être observé, comme si quelqu'un rivait son regard sur eux, détaillant avec une curiosité malsaine leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Et en effet, il y avait quelques tombes non loin une curieuse personne au le large sourire dont le regard brillant suivait tous les mouvements de deux acolytes Exorcistes – et surtout du plus jeune des deux. Le nouveau démon arrivé en ville avait ce point commun avec la plupart de ses camarades qu'il avait entendu parler, par des rumeurs ou des anecdotes, du gamin exorciste qui hébergeait une âme de démon.

Ce gamin si spécial qu'il avait toujours crevé d'envie de rencontrer, pour se mesurer à lui, pour le défi, mais aussi par pure curiosité – qui ne voulait pas voir la puissance d'un simple humain avec l'âme de l'un des leurs ? Là, le démon était clairement insatisfait, même si soif de savoir avait été un peu assouvie : désormais, il en réclamait davantage.

_Et tout ça promet d'être vraiment intéressant_, songea-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. Il ricana discrètement. _Les nouveaux jeux sont toujours les plus amusants._

* * *

**Yeaaaaah !** FINI ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Vivi nous sommes très fières. Malgré l'année écoulée (on a pas glandé vous savez entre SS pour Rori, Time's Monarch pour moi... Nonon, ceci n'est pas une invitation à lire nos fics si vous appréciez Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter ou Naruto. Pas du tout.)

TCHAO ! (et n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour exprimer votre colère. La queue pour nous tuer dans de loooooongues souffrances est par là. Mais attention, y a de la demande, ça risque de prendre du temps xD)


End file.
